


Flowers Wild

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Nonmonogamy, The Shire, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pervinca Took entertains the Gamgees for an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://abby-normal.livejournal.com/profile)[**abby_normal**](http://abby-normal.livejournal.com/), who'll know why. *wink* It is also a sequel to ["Freckled Flowers"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/14633.html).

Title: Flowers Wild  
Pairing: Rosie/Sam/Pervinca   
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: femslash, het, nonmonogamy.

 

Rosie jumped a handspan in the air as a long-fingered hand tucked itself round her arm; Sam gasped beside her, his brown eyes going round. "Master and Mistress Gamgee," purred Pervinca Took, as she rested her sharp chin on Rosie's shoulder, smiling brightly. A thrumming tingle spread up from Pervinca's hand into Rosie's arm and through her blood; Pervinca sinuously wedged her slender hips between Rosie and Sam, and Rosie's skin scorched wonderfully at the touch. "It's just delightful to see you at Pippin's wedding."

"Vinca?" Rosie gasped, mind already hazing, before she caught herself. "Mistress Took." Her gaze slid up to Sam's blushing face as he regarded Pervinca dazedly. Pervinca Took was as fey and fair as her brother, and a great deal more devious; when she lit up her charm, she could cloud a hobbit's head like too much ale, and she knew it full well.

"Rosie," Pervinca replied, laughing, and kissed her cheek, a friendly-looking kiss with a hot caress of tongue hidden within. "Sam." Pervinca gave Sam's cheek a similar kiss, and Rosie watched his eyelids flutter and his lips part. "It's good to see you here. Come have a cup of tea with me?"

_Is that what we're calling it?_ Rosie thought; she tried to remember that she was a sober matron with three little children and a fourth growing within her, but Pervinca's warm wriggle against her side set her heart racing like a tweenager's and a rush of wet heat between her thighs. "We'd, we'd---" Sam stammered. Rosie wasn't in much better shape, but she managed, "We'd love to, Miz Vinca, but our faunts---"

"Yes, we should check on the children," Pervinca finished smoothly. "You should see my Palanard, and I want to see your little ones." Holding their arms and tucked between them, Pervinca propelled the Gamgees forward, and Rosie sighed and laughed to herself and surrendered to Vinca.

*_*

Pal was as handsome and charming as his mother, his little nose already Took-sharp; Elanor was contentedly listening to a gammer telling tales, and Frodo and Rose lay sleeping like puppies in a heap of napping children watched over by some tweens. Pervinca swept Sam and Rosie onwards, into the cool of the Great Smials and up to her and her husbands's apartments, where she deposited them in her bedroom and stood before them smiling like a cat in cream. "I haven't seen you two in _years_. Sam Gamgee, Traveller and most famous gardener of the Shire; Pippin's told me of your deeds." Sam blushed all the hotter beneath her hand. "And Rosie, his beautiful wife, mother of lovely children. You look well, my old friend."

"And you're wild as ever," Rosie murmured, her eyes fluttering shut as Pervinca stroked her cheek. "Wild Mistress Vinca Took."

"The very same," Pervinca replied unapologetically; Sam chuckled, and managed to ask, "and what would your husband think, Mistress Took, of your entertaining us so?"

"Oh, he knows his wife." Pervinca's tone was light, only a bit brittle. "Pal looks and acts like Ev, and the next one will too, and that's all he asks." Pervinca's voice burred, going deeper and richer, like dark honey. "What do you say, Master Gamgee, to my entertaining you and your lovely wife for an hour or so till the children wake?"

Sam's hand closed over Rosie's, and she looked at him, into his wise brown eyes. He thought for a moment, and Rosie held her breath so she wouldn't plead to stay; then his eyes crinkled round the corners as he smiled, and she grinned. They might be married, but perhaps they weren't so sober. "Well, Miz Vinca, we'd best be about it before folk come looking for us," he said with deceptive calm, and Pervinca's smile stretched even wider, before she bent to kiss him. Rosie watched Pervinca's mouth move over Sam's for a long damply hot moment, as his hand tightened on hers; then Pervinca turned to her, and smiled, and Rosie leaned forward to claim her kiss from Pervinca's soft wanton lips.

*_*

Rosie knew Sam quite well; she had known him all her life, after all, had been his kissing-friend and more for years and years before they'd wed, and as his loving wife had learned every inch of him. Even so, it was remarkable to see how certain particular inches of him looked so different as they appeared and vanished between Pervinca's lips. Rosie lay curled beside Sam, still flushed and damp-skinned from her own peaks, Pervinca draped over her and sucking hungrily; Sam pushed his cheek against Rosie's as he quivered and moaned, clutching the sheets beneath them.

Rosie watched, watched Sam's brow wrinkle and his lips part, his broad chest heave and his spine arch; she watched Pervinca's long clever fingers writhe and twist round him as she bobbed her head, every so often glancing up at Rosie and winking. Rosie watched, as she stroked Pervinca's freckled flank and round soft behind, and managed to think enough to wonder at it all. How did this wild Took lass pull them in like this? Rosie had only ever met one hobbit who was more irresistible yet than Pervinca.

Sam's moan edged higher and closer, and Rosie laid her lips to his brow, unable to tear her gaze away as he groaned and Pervinca hollowed her cheeks with sucking till he slumped back into the mattress with a long sigh. Pervinca lifted her head and licked her lips, and Rosie giggled at her wickedly pleased look; Pervinca grinned and stalked up on hands and knees over Sam's prone form to drape herself on his chest and pull Rosie up for a kiss that tasted of Sam and summer afternoon wildness. "Aren't weddings rousing?" she murmured over Rosie's mouth, as Sam wrapped his arms round both of them.

"You're rousing," Rosie whispered back, quivering with giggles. Pervinca smiled, and kissed her again, lips soft and full and demanding. Sam shifted, tipping them onto the mattress, still holding them both against his broad warm chest; Pervinca wriggled over Rosie, winding hands into her hair and tilting her head back, kissing her with open-mouthed fervor, filling her mouth with a questing tongue. Rosie returned the deep kisses as best she could, trembling with the feel of the soft warm feminine skin over such a determined, writhing form. Sam chuckled as he watched them, warm and solid beside them as they lay entangled and kissing in the circle of his arms.

"Rosie," Pervinca gasped, warm breath on Rosie's cheek, something fraying in her voice, "Rosie, Rosie." She trembled, and Rosie pressed her gently back against Sam, who ran his broad hands up and down her arms. "Vinca?" Rosie asked, just a little worried, watching the quiver of her lips and eyelids.

Then Pervinca opened her eyes, and smiled, saucy and reassuring. "You two, oh, between you I feel I'll pop like those fireworks we used to have." She wound one arm back as she spoke, around Sam's waist, and gave a little wriggle that drove everything from Rosie's mind but heat. Laughing, she kissed Pervinca's smile, kissed her throat, kissed her collarbones and the hollow between them; somewhere over the swell of one sweet breast Rosie wondered how much she recalled of how to tip the velvet, but Pervinca's nipple crinkled to hardness in her mouth, and Sam's hand tightened on her back when Pervinca moaned and writhed, and Rosie's worries steamed away. Pervinca grasped a fistful of Rosie's curls and pushed, and Rosie giggled over her soft navel. "Bossy," she murmured as she wriggled down further, lifting a soft-skinned leg over her shoulder.

Rosie glanced up; Sam had gathered Pervinca's breasts up in his hands as he kissed up her throat to her ear; Pervinca's head was tipped back, turned away from Rosie's view, but her ragged breathing and her fingers stroking and pressing on Rosie's head said all she needed to know. That and memory and desire brought it all back, as Rosie recalled that Pervinca liked fingers, rediscovered the musky salt sweetness of her, the way she pleaded, thrashed, and clenched. Sam tangled his legs with Rosie's, gently stroking her with his foot-curls as he kissed Pervinca above and Rosie kissed her below.

Pervinca's ragged breathing slid up into moaning, and when Rosie parted her petals it shattered into words. "Yes, yes yes," she groaned, drumming her heels on Rosie's back. "Yes, yes, Rosie, yes, tup me, tup me, drive me mad..." The words fell back into moans that slid up to shrieks as Pervinca thrashed in their arms and peaked with a force near to violence. Rosie almost wished she could look up, but for Pervinca's thighs tight about her ears, but then it was wonderful to feel her quaking and taste her delight. "More, please, more," Pervinca begged, and eagerly Rosie and Sam gave it to her.

Rosie had counted at least three peaks, though the last was long enough to perhaps be two in quick succession, when Pervinca unwound her legs from round her head enough for her to hear, "Oh, enough, enough, thank you." Pervinca tugged weakly with a trembling hand, and Rosie kissed her way up wet curls and a tender belly to nestle her face between Pervinca's breasts. "Mmmm," Pervinca said, and Sam found one of Rosie's hands and slid his hand up her arm, and the three of them just held each other for a moment, till Pervinca's breathing had slowed.

Then Rosie realized that Sam's hand on her arm was trembling, before she heard his breathing roughening. She looked up, feeling Pervinca's breast slide petal-soft along her cheek; Pervinca grinned at her; one arm tucked back, and Sam's eyes were closed, and Rosie couldn't help but giggle. "Vinca," she said mock-reprovingly, and Sam choked out, "there's not time, I think," but Pervinca was not to be denied; she rolled Rosie into Sam's arms and pressed them together, and as Rosie raised her eyes to his she could feel all of him pressed along her body, as if they were tweens stealing an hour or two together. But then, wasn't that just what they were doing?

"Go on, you two," Pervinca urged in that dark-honey voice, kissing the back of Rosie's neck, and Sam's eyes crinkled shut as he kissed Rosie's mouth, tightening his arms round her.

*_*

Rosie came back to herself looking up at the bright sky outside, Sam's face tucked to her shoulder and Pervinca draped over his back, both of them dozing. With Pervinca's fire no longer burning up her wits, Rosie could think again, and as she glanced over at Pervinca, looking young and pale and almost sad, she began to worry. An hour spent together, and they'd hardly spoken. "Vinca?" Rosie whispered.

Pervinca's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled, smooth and calm and almost distant. "Rosie?"

"Vinca, well, how do you?" Rosie meant it seriously, but Pervinca giggled softly, pressing her hand to her mouth to keep from waking Sam. "You ask, after having seen so much of me?"

Rosie's cheeks heated; she wanted to say, _I've not seen your heart_, but it wouldn't, couldn't come off her tongue. Instead she shook her head and smiled, and Pervinca grinned brightly, almost too brightly, and then glanced up at the sky. "We'd best be up," she said, and Rosie nodded and kissed Sam on the ear as she gently shook him.

A quick wash later, and Rosie and Pervinca were arranging each other's hair while Sam buttoned his weskit and watched. The baby woke, and was fluttering about within Rosie now, as if to add to her belated nervousness. "There, we all look like proper grown hobbits again," said Pervinca with satisfaction as she stepped back to glance at herself in the mirror. "Back to the party we go, and just time for supper. You're both expected at the groom's side of the high table." Rosie nodded; unsure of what would emerge if she tried to speak, she kept her mouth closed and instead simply took Sam's hand, and they followed Pervinca back out to the party.

Sam bent his head to her ear. "You look as if butter'd not melt in your mouth," he teased in a whisper. Rosie giggled, and turned her head to reply, "And you're cool as a cucumber, Master Samwise," and he laughed softly and squeezed her hand.

Then he whispered, as Pervinca was distracted by some relatives, "you seem troubled, Rose. You don't---"

"I don't regret this, one moment," she replied, smiling at him. "'Twas an hour of being a tween again." Sam arched an eyebrow, and she laughed and playfully slapped his arm, and he laughed too. "Don't look at me so, Sam, I know how wild _you_ were when you had a mind to be! Even so..." and she sobered again, looking at Pervinca, who was laughing and kissing a matron on the cheek. "Even so, I worry for Vinca, though I couldn't rightly say why."

Sam nodded, and slipped his arm round Rosie's shoulders, squeezing her. "I think I see what you see, my Rosie. I hope this bit of fun eased what she needed it to."

Pervinca turned back to them, and Rosie smiled at her. "Let's go find our children," she said brightly, taking Rosie's arm, and off they went.


End file.
